The Swirl in the Sun
by mistergfreak
Summary: NaruXHina Hinata is finally brave enough to tell Naruto what she feels for him, but unexpected events take away her chances. Will she ever get to tell him she loves him?
1. Only the Beginning

Author's Note: Well. This is an edit of my first NaruXHina I'm hoping that now it's as longer than the first one! I really hope you like it also. I spent some more time editing this time and now it's my second draft And I'm hoping it's my final draft... Anyways, Read it. Then Private Message or Review my NaruXHina. I really do hope you like this more elaborate version of my first NaruXHina. I just really need to know what I'm doing wrong to know how to fix it so please comment.

* * *

Naruto looked off of the Hokage Faces carved into the mountains behind Konoha. "_Where is everyone_?" The blond young man's cerulean colored eyes looked around the village as he tried to find one of his friends from his youth. He really wanted to do something but not by himself. 

His stomach then growled very loudly. _"Oh well. I'd better get something to eat. Maybe I'll see someone..."_Naruto then jumped off of the heads, onto some rooftops, and into the streets.

As he wandered around aimlessly in the streets of Konoha he stopped and looked around to see where he was. The first thing that caught his eye was Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. "_Wow…I wander around to find something to eat and this is where I come up to…" _He grinned. Naruto hadn't eaten ramen in quit a while.

Just before he went in, a recognizable person caught his attention. The figure was wearing a lavender colored jacket and the headband around her neck. Without even thinking twice Naruto ran to her. "Hinata! I can't believe it! It's you!"

Hinata's eyes opened wide as she saw that familiar orange jacket. She instantly got nervous and started pointing her fingers. Though now older, Hinata was still the same as always: Shy and still with her crush on Naruto.

She was a bit unsure of what to respond at first, but she thought of something quickly and stuttered, "O-Oh, Naruto-kun…I-Its you."

Naruto stopped a several inches away from her and grinned when she said that. "The one and only!"

Hinata giggled some in her own shy way, and responded, "It's nice to see you …" She couldn't help but to put her sleeve on her mouth. Her shy ways made her react like that. Hinata was also blushing a bit. It was something she didn't notice.

Naruto completely missed all of that though and just responded,"It's nice to get to see you again Hinata."

He then had an idea. "I have enough money to get us some ramen!" So he instantly said before Hinata could respond, "You wanna get some?"

Naruto replayed what he had said. He acted a little shocked and got nervous. He thought it sounded as if they were going on a date, so to fix that he said, "I mean, I haven't talked to you in a long time Hinata! I really wanna talk to you again!" Naruto laughed nervously.

Hinata was surprised that Naruto actually wanted to talk to her so she started to turn red. Naruto's nervousness stopped when he saw Hinata turn red.

"Eh…Hinata…Don't tell me that you're sick?"

Hinata waved her hand in protest and responded, "N-No, Naruto-kun…I'm just so surprised that you _**like**_to hear me talk …" She then covered her face, turned away a bit, and tried the best to tone it down.

Naruto scratched the back of his head confused but said, "So…is that a yes?" Hinata cooled down pretty quickly, so she turned back to Naruto and nodded responding, "It's a definite yes."

Naruto grinned and pulled Hinata toward Ichiraku, "See, **that's**why I like people just like you Hinata!"

Hinata just tried to keep up with Naruto as he pulled her along.

* * *

A/N: I shortened this chapter since I know it was really long. Heh. Anyway, I'll finally work on this Fanfic again. The Second Chapter will be these guys eating at the Ichiraku's and the third… Well… It's a surprise. See ya when I'm done with the third. Oh ya... PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. At Ichiraku

A/N : Well this is the same as what used to be the second half of the first chapter. XD I'm still working on that third so just be patient. OH AND PLEASE REVIEW I like Reviews

Here it is. Chapter 2!

* * *

Naruto slurped the last of the delicious chinese noodles, and pounded the bowl onto the table. He sighed in satisfaction. Unfortunately, Teuchi got mad at Naruto pounding the plate down, and yelled, ""Don't break the bowl!"

Naruto got a bit angry at this and responded, "What if I want to break the bowl, eh Old Man?!?"

Ayame sighed. "Here they go again..."

Irritated by Naruto's back-talk, Teuchi responded, "You might be my favorite customer, but I'll torture you here if you break the bowl!"

Now infuriated, Naruto screamed back, "Just try that old man!!!"

Ayame just went in between both of them and said calmly, "Stop arguing you guys."

Both Teuchi and Naruto then pouted, "Fine," and they both turned away from each other.

Hinata sat there miffed at the argument but decided to stay quiet. Then an audible comment was made, "Stupid brat…"

Just about when Naruto was going to explode, Hinata interjected, "I'm sorry, but he is not a brat. Naruto-kun is very reliable, and has saved me and this village numerous times. He never goes back on his word and always stands and fights. You should re-think your statement before you call him a brat." She then looked at Teuchi irritated.

Naruto stared at Hinata, miffed. "_I never knew Hinata could…talk like that_."

He then quickly turned his head to Teuchi and remarked, "Yeah, old man!"

Ayame surveyed this whole scene and smirked. Just when she was about to relieve Naruto and Hinata of their bowls she whispered in Hinata's ear, "You like this boy, don't you?"

Hinata felt her face go warm and just their speechless.

Ayame giggled a little and said, barely audible, "Thought so." She then walked away as Hinata sat there. Apparently, an argument had broken out between Teuchi and Naruto again, and Ayame calmed it down after she got the bowls.

He then glared one last time at Teuchi and got up from his seat, "Well, I'm done. Guess I'll see you later Hinata." Naruto then started to go out.

Hinata had been surprised by how short her time with Naruto had been at Ichiraku's. Her eyes widened when Naruto said he was leaving.

Ayame's words replayed in her mind and she thought, "_I'm going to tell Naruto. I have to... It might be my only chance._"

So she got off of her seat, reached out to Naruto, and managed to hold him back by the arm. She blushed at the fact that she was holding his arm but quickly toned it down. She felt like that would completely throw her off.

"Naruto-kun," she started shyly, "I-I have to . . . I have to tell you something." She then slowly let go of his arm. Hinata was embarrassed by that so she started pointing her fingers and looked down to them.

Naruto was caught by surprise because she stopped him. He scratched his head in confusion and said, "Uh... Sure. What do you need to tell me Hinata?"

Hinata started to blush again into her red hue. "_I have to tell him... I have to tell him! This might be my only chance!_" She got the courage and looked up to Naruto. She immediately felt nervous again and stuttered, "Na... Naruto-kun... I... I ... I-"

Shino then appeared between them. He saw what was happening but this was an urgent thing, so he interrupted her in mid-sentence and stated, "The Hokage requests to see you urgently Hinata."

The interruption made Hinata completely lose the courage to tell Naruto about the crush she had on him. She looked down, very disappointed and without turning to Naruto softly vocalized, "Naruto-kun... I have to go."

She then stepped sadly towards Shino. Naruto reached out to her but she was well away from arm's length. But Naruto had to know what she was going to say, so he exclaimed, "Wait! Hinata! What was it that you were going to say? Tell me."

Hinata declined to look at Naruto. She felt her throat croak up and her eyes began to water and all she wanted to do now was to leave. Though she really wanted to tell him, she couldn't anymore. The courage had completely left her so all she managed to say was, "It was . . . nothing..."

She then had a tear stream down her face. She walked up slowly to Shino, and nodded. Shino looked at her, and even though it didn't seem like it, sadly thought, "_Will anything __**ever**__ go her way…?_"

Shino paused for a moment and then nodded back to Hinata. They both then left the Ramen Bar.

Shino still felt really bad about the situation and asked, "You were going to tell him, weren't you?" Hinata just started to jump through the rooftops onto the Hokage's Mansion.

He looked down at the ground and some dark spots on the ground trailed a small distance behind them him.

"_She was..._" He then started heading, with Hinata, to the Hokage's Mansion, for he was supposed to be her escort.

The disappointment that Hinata had was obvious to everyone other than Naruto.

Naruto was completely puzzled by the events that had happened in such a short amount of time. "_I wonder… what Hinata wanted to tell me..._" He pondered for a bit.

Ayame looked at him and then thought, "_He's so clueless. He doesn't know what she wanted to tell him._"

Teuchi saw him still standing there though and yelled, "Either leave or stay! With you there you'll scare our customers!"

Naruto got mad about that but resisted. He was still pretty clueless about what had happened, but he just left it at that.

Right now he wanted to train, so he got out of the Ramen Bar and started jumping on the rooftops to the training grounds. Plus, he could get rid of the stress of arguing with Teuchi.


	3. Training Ground

A/N: 2 days wait for you fans XD Whoever my fans are. This is probably the longest chapter that'll be written for this story. Fight scene in this one too. Have fun with it.

* * *

Once Naruto reached the training grounds his eyes widened in excitement. _"Alright, let's get started!_ _"_

He began to do his usual warm-up exercises and slowly added on to the bigger things. He waited until he was sure his body was ready and began to train for his biggest feat yet: The Odama Rasengan.

Jiraiya had already successfully taught himself this new rendition of the Rasengan and thought that it'd be a good idea to teach it to Naruto. And after a couple of months of training, Naruto was able to reach a point where the after effects of the Rasengan were quite larger. And that's why; Naruto decided he was going to get it down **tonight**.

And so the tiring training session began…

Meanwhile, a dark figure watched Naruto silently among the shadows of the trees. "_Naruto you're making this too easy…"_ He then saw Naruto get into his ever familiar Kage Bunshin Stance.

Then some clones were made by him and the hidden person snickered. "_Naruto… You haven't changed at all… I ho-"_ but an explosion interrupted his thoughts. "_Hmm… So you have gotten stronger."_

The clones disappeared in clouds of smoke and Naruto rose out of the debris with dirt covering him. There was something different about his appearance though; his whiskers were more darkly lined, his nails and canines were sharper, and his eyes had turned red. He had started to draw some of the Kyuubi out of him.

The dark figure observed him a little more closely. "_Hmm… He can now access the Kyuubi a lot more easily. That's great. Orochimaru-sama will be glad to have the Kyuubi along with the Sharingan." _The figure snickered.

After some seconds Naruto calmed down and he returned to normality. This Jutsu took more out of him than he was used to. He was panting hard enough to know that he had been active. "Damn… I don't have this move down yet… I was pretty close to getting it with Jiraiya and this one was the closest I've ever gotten to it! I'm sure this next one should do it!"

Naruto then again made some clones and two clones charged up a Rasengan. It began to expand larger than a normal one, and another clone kicked in and helped with that Rasengan. They pushed it into one of the training dummies in front of them and Naruto screamed out "Odama Rasengan!"

With that spinning ball of chakra, the dummy was blown away and made a crater on the trees several meters behind it. The ground which it had come in contact with was bare. The other clones vanished into smoke.

Naruto eyes widened in excitement and he grinned, and he then caught his breath and started cheering. "Yes! I finally got it down!" He pumped his fist in the air and unexpectedly hit someone behind him but made no notice until he heard it grunt in pain.

"Eh?" Naruto turned around quickly and his eyes grew larger in shock, he pointed and shouted, "Kabuto! What are you doing here?!?"

Kabuto ignored him_. "Damn…I had tried to take him out quickly from the behind but he somehow managed to show my glasses into my face! Lucky brat…" _ Kabuto recovered so fast that he managed to stab Naruto while he was still shocked. Kabuto snickered "Don't worry…This is going to be over real soon."

The 'Naruto' Kabuto had stabbed vanished into a cloud of smoke and the real Naruto came in from behind and kicked Kabuto straight into the ground.

Kabuto fell with a grunt but then vanished as well, leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

Naruto looked at the place 'Kabuto' had disappeared astonished, and Kabuto decided to take the advantage of this. He grabbed Naruto's arm, put it in a lock, and thrust a kunai at Naruto's neck. "Now just let me take you silently, Naruto, and you won't get hurt … badly."

"Never!" Naruto growled as he kicked Kabuto with a backwards kick and escaped his grip. "Kage Bunshin no Justu!" 5 clones sprouted around Naruto and they all surrounded Kabuto. A fury of punches and kicks were launched at him, but Kabuto blocked and dodged every single one of them, taking all of the clones out quickly and efficiently.

Kabuto then rammed the real Naruto back into the ground, and Naruto grunted as he hit the floor. "Looks like you want it the hard way, eh?" Kabuto mouth curled into a smile, "I'm not one for incisions, but…Whatever it takes to _save_ the patient…" He snickered and brought out a kunai and started stabbing at Naruto with it.

Naruto struggled with Kabuto and soon got enough of his arms and legs open to roll out of the way of all of the strikes. He got up and brought out his own kunai, and struck back against Kabuto.

Kabuto dodged nearly every blow and fell back with the couple that hit him in the end. He quickly got up when this did happen, and blue chakra then surrounded his hands. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!" He then charged at Naruto, hitting him in the abdominal area.

Naruto crumpled over and coughed up some blood, and made his best attempt to back up. He made some more clones and sent the majority of them to attack Kabuto.

Kabuto sighed, "This is getting annoying." He took out the clones with ease once more. Kabuto's eyes widened as he realized that Naruto wasn't in this batch of clones. He looked up just in time to see the real Naruto charging at him with a Rasengan. "Shit!"

"This is it, Kabuto!" Naruto then charged the Rasengan down onto Kabuto. "Rasengan!"

Kabuto barely dodged the Rasengan, and had gotten behind Naruto. "Heh, just kidding. Too slow!" Kabuto then struck Naruto in the back and Naruto fell over flat on his face.

Naruto wasn't about to give up though. As blood from his mouth dripped on his hands he slowly got up and the Kyuubi's 'Demon Cloak' started to surround him. He growled in frustration, "Were you there when I said it? I'm bad at giving up!!" He roared in anger.

Kabuto was a bit surprised at this but smirked instead of being flinched. "Come on Naruto. I dare you to come at me."

Naruto growled at this dare and charged at Kabuto. He put little thought to this and just slashed blindly.

Kabuto winced as some of the slashes met but managed to keep his balance and not get knocked down. Naruto growled and charged at Kabuto once more but this time Kabuto exclaimed, "Time to finish this!"

He evaded Naruto and with swift movements hit Naruto's chest area, arms, legs, sides, and landed one finishing blow behind the neck.

Naruto crumpled to the ground at once and his head fell as he coughed up a **lot** of blood.

* * *

Intermission! 

A/N: This Fight scene was very hard to think up, and I really got to thank SomedayIWillFly for helping me edit this. So this is just to thank her very much. Writing this at 4 AM really wasn't too good an idea, and I'm glad I have her.

Well… Back to the story!

* * *

Hinata was searching endlessly for Naruto. She atleast wanted to thank him for eating with her in Ichiraku's. And…She had decided that she was going to tell him. It was going to come sooner or later and…if she wasn't called onto a mission, it would've been sooner. 

She sighed and activated her Byakugan, "_Naruto-kun…Where are you…?"_ After a great amount of searching she almost gave up until she heard a cry of pain in the distance. _"Naruto-kun!"_

She ran off to where she heard the cry and soon saw two figures through the shadows. One was standing over the other laughing, and the other….The other was coughing up a great amount of blood. Once Hinata got closer she gasped in fright, _"Naruto-kun!!"_

Hinata would've leaped towards Kabuto that second if she hadn't heard a rustle in the leaves.

Shino quickly moved out of her range of sight. He knew she was going after Naruto but his bugs that were around that area had sensed some activity. It was just too dangerous to leave her alone.

Hinata ignored the movement in the tree. She was much more worried about helping Naruto. "_I'm going in_…"

* * *

Intermission: 

A/N: XD Ya. Another break… I think this one might be pointless… But would the owner of the Blue Sedan with the license plate 453C-98YT please go and remove his car from the door! Thank you!

* * *

Kabuto cackled, "I'm sorry Naruto but you put this upon yourself…" He then started to reach down to carry Naruto off, but someone yell out and the next thing he knew he was tackled by a purple blur from the side. 

Kabuto didn't get pushed a far distance and rapidly got up again. He saw the attacker and someone backing her up in the shadows. Kabuto then knew that now wasn't the time to finish this up. "Well Naruto… I'll see what happens to you from here." He quickly disappeared without a trace.

Hinata saw Kabuto leave and instantly put all of her attention on Naruto. She quickly knelt beside him, "Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… Are you okay?" she asked with a trembling voice.

For Naruto everything was fading and turning dark. His breathing had become shallow and he couldn't move. Naruto talked in a low, raspy voice and said "I'm… alright… Hinata…" He suddenly coughed up some more blood.

Hinata had tears swelling up inside of her and she stared at him. "Naruto-kun don't die… Please don't die…"

Naruto smiled weakly at Hinata but couldn't say anything anymore. Everything was fading quickly now and he began to lose touch with everything that was going around him.

Hinata's eyes exploded with tears and she then got desperate and started to panic. "Naruto-kun, don't die! Please don't die! I wanted to tell you that I… I… I … Love you!! All this time Naruto-kun! All this time…All this…time…Please don't die…Don't…" She gripped his hand tightly with sobs escaping her chest.

But, it was too late. Naruto had lost all senses and everything was dark and his body went limp.

Hinata then panicked even more "Naruto-kun…? Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun!!" She gripped his chest and thrust her face into it and sobbed over his body. Shino turned away sadly and knelt down while Hinata cried.

By the time Hinata had finished crying, Naruto's familiar orange and black jacket was soaking wet on the front. Soon, Hinata's expression of grief had passed and had been replaced by anger. She had one thing on her mind:**Revenge. **

She found some blood on the floor and put her fingers in it as Naruto had done with hers long ago. _"I must avenge Naruto._" She imprinted a swirl on the back of her hand with the thick blood and said "I vow to take revenge on the one who did this to you, Naruto. **I will avenge you!!**"

She then activated her Byakugan and began her search for Kabuto. "_Found you."_ And she ran off with blue chakra leaking from her heels.

Shino appeared from the shadows once she was gone. _"It seems she has awakened once again…" _He looked at Naruto, _"You better come back Naruto-kun…for her." _Bugs then blackened the scene.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for you people that have read this! And thanks for the reviews (PLEASE REVIEW!) I think this story will be only a couple of more chapters long. But just keep reading please! 


	4. Cave

A/N: Finally! After so much hard work! (And another fight scene) I am done with the fourth chapter. This story might be only another chapter long, or maybe more than one. It just depends on how many views I get after this one. If I get more than 500 I will! So get people to read this!

* * *

Kabuto reached a cave not too far off from where he had slain Naruto, but far enough to not be spotted by Konoha ninja. He paused there and rested for several seconds. "_Naruto better live. It gives me a chance to get him out of that hospital and take him to Orochimaru…" _

Hinata's eyes never blinked as she neared her opponent. That one thought of avenging Naruto was still the only thought in her mind. "_You're going to pay..."_ Hinata's pace quickened, "_Naruto-kun..."_

The veins that were bulging from the use of the Byakugan began to pulse on beat of every step she took until she could see Kabuto clearly. Her eyebrows deepened into a fierce glare, and blue chakra started to leak out of her body. "Kabuto..."She whispered, "...You're going to wish you never did this..."

Kabuto heard some movements among the trees in the distance. "_Someone followed?"_ He was surprised, but his face of shock turned into a smirk. "_Heh. I'm pretty sure whoever followed me here won't stand a chance." _ His hands quickly moved performing several seals. He sneered as he said "Shikon no Jutsu!"

Kabuto got up and moved away. His 'quick plan' was going to do the rest of the work. Nothing else really could get in the way of him getting Naruto to Orochimaru. He sat back until the intruder finally came in for a**pleasant** visit.

Hinata knew that the chakra coming out of her body at such a fast rate was going to give away her position fast but she gave no second thought to it. "A ninja must not let emotions get into their line of work...Do they really expect that law to pass? Especially when emotions drive some to do their best...Even Naruto-kun lets emotion make him stronger..." Hinata looked onward to where she saw Kabuto forming some hand seals. "A trap...of some sort..."

Hinata surveyed the scene and saw a smug Kabuto moving back into the cave. "Definitely a trap..." She saw a tree that had a good aim from a distance and made her to it. The days of admiring Naruto benefited her in this than she ever imagined and she soon got to her destination.

Once Hinata saw an open view of the cave she stretched her palm out and began manipulating her chakra into thinner, sharper strips. Back and forth her palm moved until she saw that it was finally kneaded enough. She shot her palm out and with it went a barely visible 'senbon' of chakra straight towards Kabuto's stomach.

Kabuto was pretty alert and had heard the rustling in the leaves. He knew something was coming but he hadn't expected this. A sharp pain hit his side, and he collapsed onto his knee. Kabuto examined the area that had come in pain. "_This person somehow can manage to hurt me like this… This isn't good."_

Kabuto moved some more into the cave. "_They shouldn't be able to get me now…" _A bit more pain cam over him and his hands were surrounded by blue chakra. They hovered over the spot. "_Ugh… It got me in the spleen."_

Hinata raised one eyebrow, "_He's like a rat backing into his hole..."_ She realized that since he went farther into the cave this tactic wasn't going to work anymore. "_Shoot...If I charge, I might go right into the trap...And long-range attacking is blocked...how the heck..."_ Then it hit her.

She looked around at the chakra coming out of her and noticed that her Jutsus would last a lot longer than their normal duration. She silently whispered, "Bunshin no Justu!" And a Hinata clone appeared. "Let's see what happens with a suicide run..."

The Hinata clone ran through the bushes silently and peered with its own Byakugan into the cave. Once the clone saw it was clear it made a run for it, thrusting a kunai with an explosive tag at Kabuto

Kabuto saw this and instantly substituted himself with a log. "_So it's that Hyuuga, eh? This has to be fun." _He appeared behind Hinata and threw a kunai from behind. _"I really hope it won't end this quickly."_

The Hinata clone grinned and turned around quickly blocking the kunai. She crouched into her fighting stance and smiled, "I've now managed to drag the rat out of its hole."

Kabuto pushed up his glasses._ "I wonder what she means by that…" _ He smirked. "Well then… Let me see what you have." Kabuto got in his stance and his hands glowed blue with the chakra surrounding it.

The Hinata clone looked at the formation he was putting his chakra into around his hands. "They look like...blades, of some sort..." The chakra she had in her palms was beginning to get sharper as she focused harder, and she crouched lower.

With one quick action she spun around in smooth, crescent moon movements with her feet to where she was right next to Kabuto. She struck him in the stomach once and moved around him to his back to hit him with her elbow.

Kabuto got hit in the stomach and felt annoyed. _"That's the last time I'm getting hit around my torso." _He caught Hinata's next movement and grasped her elbow. Kabuto then swung around her and hit her elbow, shoulder, and neck with one swift movement.

The Hinata clone's eyes widened as Kabuto's hand sliced the tendons in her elbow, shoulder, and neck. As soon as he hit the neck, the 'Hinata' was shrouded in smoke. It was replaced with a log with three chips in it. Meanwhile, the real Hinata smirked. "So, they slice the inside of the body."

* * *

INTERMISSION:

A/N: I worked with SomedayIWillFly once more on this chapter. I needed the help so please give her some credit with this as well! She did most of the Hinata thing. Oh and I don't own Naruto. Disclaimer I haven't used. XD

* * *

Hinata then extended her palm and shot another chakra 'senbon' into Kabuto's back. She jumped out and sprinted quickly into the cave as soon as she shot him. Hinata reached Kabuto and struck at his shoulders.

The shot of chakra hit Kabuto on the spine and he collapsed forward in pain. _"This Hyuuga girl is good…" _He then heard footsteps behind him and he managed to roll out of the way just before she struck him. "I'm not that easy Hyuuga." Kabuto then kicked Hinata from behind.

Hinata smirked as she flipped herself over in the air and she grabbed Kabuto's ankle. "Neither am I." She then flung him at the wall.

Kabuto slammed into the wall hard but got up as soon as he had hit the ground. _"This is going to be fun."_ His chakra from his hands had gone out, but not for long. He just pushed up his glasses and his hands started glowing afterwards. Kabuto dashed to her and struck at her chest.

Hinata's eyes widened at the strike hit her in the chest but she smirked as only a trickle of blood came out of her mouth. She grabbed Kabuto's wrist and moved her foot swiftly under his leg causing him to be caught in a leg sweep. Afterwards, she pulled his wrist in an awkward way and from him falling to the ground.

The grace of gravity pushed harder on the force being brought onto the wrist. Quickly she heard the crack of the wrist breaking and she let go of it. "_Apparently that blade was nearly consumed the chakra that's flowing out of my body. And, with me being a Hyuuga and being able to control the chakra flowing in and out of my body…It makes it even worse… Well, for him_."

Kabuto felt the pain of the tissue tearing and all the blood starting to rush towards his wrist. He didn't cry in pain though. He was used to these kinds of pains. Kabuto simply rolled away and launched himself back up.

He reattached the torn tissue, broken muscle, and got that stabilized. "_This girl is good. But not good enough." _He got back to her hit her knee, rolled out of the way before she could hit him, struck her hamstring from the back, rolled back to the front, and then hits her finally in the torso area.

Hinata's eyes followed Kabuto as he began to attack her in various places causing her to crumble in pain here and there. It hurt her gradually but the chakra soon consumed his attacks making the 'blade' smaller and smaller. When he finally stopped she quickly charged a good amount of chakra into her palms and thrust them out into his abdominal area.

Hinata inserted such a great amount of chakra into his abdominal area it caused his chakra to abruptly stop. Since the chakra source is there it would take a lot of healing to get over this one. Healing that medical ninjustu**couldn't** heal.

Hinata then closed her eyes slowly as she focused hard on herself. She ignored the pain that was nagging at where he hit. "_The chakra can sustain those injuries for now..." _Another trickle of blood escaped her mouth as she thought this. "_Right...he hit me in the torso again."_

Kabuto fell back and lay on the ground. "You were good Hyuuga…" Then smoke covered the area. It cleared quickly leaving only a rotting corpse where Kabuto had been.

Hinata's eyes widened, "A corpse?!" She clenched her fist in anger and chakra surged farther out from her body. "Dammit Kabuto..." She looked around and got out of the cave, "Dammit...Where the hell are you?!"

She instantly took off towards Naruto's body was to see if Kabuto had returned to take his 'prize' back. Surprisingly, her wounds didn't seem to bother her anymore and blood was no longer coming to her mouth.

The swirl of blood on her hands had started glowing. "Red" Kyuubi chakra had seeped into her chakra system. She healed as quickly as Naruto did. She even had more chakra to spare than usual.

Hinata didn't notice this at all though as she raced towards Naruto's body in search for Kabuto, _"You dare lay a hand on Naruto-kun and I'll kill you as slowly as I can..."_

* * *

A/N: Please review! I would love them! Even if it's anonymous! Review!!! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far!

* * *


End file.
